He's the One that Saved Me(Phan)
by rikudbear
Summary: Phil is new and ends up coming across a boy who no one talked to or hung out with. He's perfectly nice, yet no one talks to him. Also, getting warned by another person to stay away from him. What's going on? What happened? 3rd chapter is being fixed, sorry for the computer error.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Phil Lester and I'm going to a new school one month into my senior year! It's OUTRAGEOUS! My parents keep on apologizing and they're genuinely sorry, but I can't forgive them just yet. Oh well, time to go to school. As I am trying to find my way to the office, I saw a guy in a Muse T-shirt, with a leather jacket over that and wearing black jeans -which is showing off his underwear despite having a belt.

He was in his own world, people were avoiding him and he was avoiding other people. Which made me want to talk to him even more. I've always been able to make friends like him lets hope I'm not wrong. I walk over to him, he glared at me and takes out his ear bud.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked, with as much of a grumpy face he could pull off.

"Yes, I could use some help finding the office so I can get my schedule. If you hadn't noticed already I'm new here. My name is Phil, Phil Lester." I say, as I see his grumpy face turn into a smile. He put his headphones away and got up.

"Well, let's get going then." He says with a huge smile on his face, showing dimples, which perfectly complements his slightly tan skin, his chocolaty brown hair and eyes. He is very handsome.

.

Seriously, Phil is really amazing to look at! Those calm blue eyes and his jet black hair Was perfect with his paleish skin tone. He's even wearing a MUSE t-shirt. There is a sense of childlike innocence about him, which made him absolutely adorable. Usually I don't hang out with those kinds of people, but it just works with Phil.

"I haven't introduced myself yet have I?", I ask, "Well, it's Dan Howell."

"Really? Is it short for Daniel?" Phil asked me, due to curiosity by the looks of it. I don't think he's one to spread rumors from what I've seen so far. I would trust him with information.

"It is, but I prefer Dan." I reply in a mostly friendly way with warning undertone.

"Alright, I get it. Phil is short for Philip, but I prefer Phil." Phil says, with complete understanding of what it feels like. Phil had the biggest grin on his face.

"I happen to know this school very well. I could give you a tour, if you'll take it ?" I questioningly suggest.

.

Is Dan Howell flirting with me? I'd really like to take that tour of the school with him.

"Ummm…...sure, I'd appreciate it since I don't know where I'm going." I say, trying to hold in my excitement.

"What? Scared of me already? I don't bite, though others might have a different opinion," Dan says, "I may have been pissed off at a few teachers on more than one occasion." Dan sort of built a wall on that subject, oh well.

"I'm not scared! If anything I could just pretend if you want?" I say in a sarcastic sounding tone.

"Really? How come you stepped away from me when I told you that, and stayed there?" Dan asks, he's very attentive huh?

"For THIS!" I say as I jump hugged Dan. "RAWWWWWWWWR! This Lion isn't afraid of you!" I ended up pushing him down onto the grass, sits on top of him and…...TICKLES HIM!

"Phil….st...op…...tickling…..ME!" Dan was barely able to say due to laughing so much. I saw an opening and touched his neck. Immediately Dan grabs my arm.

"Don't touch my neck. I seriously have ninja skills whenever someone touches it and I hurt them, never intentionally." Dan says with a sad look on his face.

"Hey, I'll be alright! Plus so far you seem like the kind of person who'd jump in front of a car to save a friend than hurt someone."

Dan smiled as I helped him up. We talked all the way into the office and realised that we had the exact same schedule. "You can just follow me all day."

We walked toward our first class and the bell rung while we were walking in. I was introduced by the teacher and no one really cared except for Dan anyway. She had me sit next to Dan, thank goodness! Since we were in science, Dan got up to get supplies for our science lab experiment thing.

"Hey Phil." A green eyed guy with brown hair whispered with a scared look on his face. "You don't want to hang out with Dan." The guy says.

"Why not?" I ask, just my curiosity getting the best of me.

"He hurts anyone who gets close to him, the fact that he's the most dangerous guy in school isn't helping with the potential friend list either." He replies, then immediately looks away.

"Hey, what were you and Pj talking about?" Dan asks, I turn around and see a huge grin on his face.

"Just asked me about what school I went to before this one. Nothing absolutely important." I lie, only to calm Pj down.


	2. OMG! ENOUGH FLUFF TO MAKE A PERSON SICK!

**Obviously, Pj had a reason to give me that warning. Well, don't touch his neck and don't make him angry. Those are the two rules I know. Throughout the rest of class me and Dan were getting to know each other more and more. Seriously, the only thing is that Dan is more dirty minded than me. Not complaining.**

**"****So, don't make you angry or touch your neck. Any more rules I should know?" I ask Dan.**

**"****If you go to my house, you will have to choice but to be yourself. Other than that, if I fall into an existential crisis; get a bag of Maltesers, get out Origin of Symmetry- Muse, caramel macchiatos, watch Kill Bill while cuddling under a blanket and that'll usually snap me out of it." Dan answers while showing that big grin of his.**

**"****I'll remember that. Can we add drawing cat whiskers on our faces as apart of that list? Also, pancakes in the morning? At night chinese takeout?" I reply and Dan hugs me, while laughing.**

**"****Where have you been all of my life?" Dan asks jokingly….. serious? I couldn't really tell.**

**At lunch, we sit down and I text my cousin that I forgot my lunch. While everyone is whispering while looking at us. Dan clears his throat and the cafeteria becomes silent and everyone looks away. Until one guy walks up to us.**

**"****What you get yourself a new boyfriend Howell? You know what happened to the last one. Hey new boy, do ******you ******know what happened?" The guy asks condescendingly. **

**"****No and what is with all of you? Telling me to stay away from him, when I don't see a reason why it's any of your business who I am friends with. From what I've seen he's a really nice person." **

**The guy just starts laughing, "So you didn't tell him huh? Dan's a pyromaniac." The jerk said.**

**"****So? I don't see a problem with that. Danisnotonfire is a pretty cool nickname to me. Plus, if that is the case and not some rumor you all made up. He's just my problem then. I might not know what happened, but you should at least know his story before you go and judge him. However, I do know that Dan would never deliberately hurt anybody. He's the living embodiment of Winnie the Pooh, and is just as intimidating as a butterfly on a pile of marshmallows. You on the other hand is a person who degrades others to make themselves feel better. So, you better get out of here before my cousin shows up." I say, quietly, in a pissed off tone.**

**"****Too late on that one AmazingPhil. Well, if he managed to piss you off so much, I'll gladly be happy to help you." Lucas ((he's an OC of mine)) replies.**

**"****No, I admit so far he doesn't seem like a nice person, but that doesn't mean he should go through the horrible torture techniques of the Crosszeria family." I say and people start whispering again, mostly the girls whispering to their friend how hot Lucas is. Happens everytime.**

**"****Alex Day, aspiring singer and treasures his girlfriend Carrie Fletcher who has the same dream as Alex. He is a rational thinker, but can be too quick to judge. By his demeanor, him and Dan used to be friends. The fire you're talking about was caused by my friend Robin." Lucas says, then sighs, "Going home have fun. Oh and Charlie, you can come over as well." Lucas says as he walks out of the building. Alex looks back to a redhead who is blushing, which I assume is Charlie.**

**"****Do you know that dick?!" Alex yelled at Charlie. Charlie takes a deep breath.**

**"****Yeah I do know him. He's my neighbor and my… BOYFRIEND! I never liked seeing you hurt other either!" Charlie screams back, takes a deep breath and looks at me, "Sorry, Do you mind if I sit with you two?" **

**"****Of course, and I think I have something to say: alright you idiots I'm gay and I'm proud!" Dan screamed at the top of his lungs with a huge smile on his face.**

**"****Well, looks like Me and Dan have yet another thing in common. I'm gay too!" I scream out loud.**

**Pj stands up takes and walks over to our table, puts his stuff down. "I'm gay too! I'm dating Chris Kendall!"**

**Chris walks over and says "Well, you heard it right bitches! I'm Gay!" Two other guys walk up and put their stuff down. **

**"****We're gay too!" They say in unison. **

**"****Are you kidding me? All of you are homos and you never told anyone?!" Alex screams.**

**"****Well, you would've known if we didn't see how you bullied Dan. We knew what would happen had you reacted badly." Charlie says with some disgust in his voice.**

**"****Charlie you seriously have some pent up anger." Dan says. Charlie just looks back at him.**

**"******No one calls my boyfriend something like that."******Charlie says in a deadly tone.**

**"****You two really love each other. I never seen him smile like that before today and how you reacted to Alex calling Lucas something like that." I tell Charlie.**

** "****Charlieissocoollike, OMFGItsJackAndDean, KickthePj, Crabstickz, AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire. It has a nice ring to it." I say and everyone laughs and agrees.**

** "****Sorry about Alex, but can I sit here?" Carrie says, Lucas pointed her out before.**

** "****Alright 'ItsWayPastMyBedTime' welcome to the table." Dan says while grinning at me.**

** "****Now you are giving people nicknames? Despite how much it suits us, still." Pj says**

** "****Like them or not, I'm going to call you by those nicknames. Though, Phil, I'll gladly go with you to your house or Lucas's." Dan says.**

** "****Okay then, since it's Friday do you want to stay over for the weekend? My parents said that I can invite friends over, so long as we don't trash the place." I offer to Dan, seriously hoping he would take me up on the offer.**

** "****Sure, I'd love to." Dan replies, and we hear Chris wolf whistle at us. **

** "****Looks like I have some new targets." Chris says, with a huge sinister smile.**

** "****Oh boy, he'll be obsessing over this for weeks, if not years. Does anyone else see what me and Chris see?" Pj asks, only to get a yes from everybody instantly.**

** "****What? Did we miss something?" Dan asks, with the 'scrunched up eyebrow curious face.' Only to get the response of "nothing" and "Don't need to know" from everybody. **

** "****This is getting creepy for me and Dan. Seriously, what are all of you talking about? Could you show us?" I ask, and everyone just starts laughing, leaving me and Dan just wondering why.**

** "****Remember, you asked us to show you this." Chris says getting his phone out and showing a picture of when me and Dan were talking. It seriously looked like a couple if I hadn't known better. **

** "****If I didn't know better, I'd say we look like a couple in these pictures." Dan says, with no regret in his tone. **

**.**

**I look over at Phil who is blushing like crazy, seriously how red is he going to turn?**

** "****Look at that, he's blushing!" Carrie says while giving him a hug, which just makes him blush even more. **

** "****Alright how innocent are you? You didn't cuss once and you got angry when I cussed. You draw lions and bunnies on your papers, instead of other profanities. When I made a dirty joke I had to explain it a lot before you got the message. Also, you're literally redder than a tomato. Not saying it's a bad thing, I prefer this to hearing Chris's sense of humor." I say, Phil gets redder than he was before.**

** "****Why are you so wrong minded is the question one should be asking!" Phil says, in a higher pitch voice than normal, head down and slightly teary from embarrassment. **

** "****Sorry Phil I didn't mean to make you this embarrassed, just trying to tease you a bit." I say while giving him a hug.**

** "****Alright anyone else feel overwhelmed by the cuteness emitting from these two?" Chris asks, with a reply from everyone saying yes.**

** "****I don't realise anything like that, do you Phil?" I ask as I look down with Phil in a jumper with sleeves that cover most of his hands and slightly bigger than his size, blushing and me comforting him. Oh, that's how. **

** "****I know you took pictures Chris, Can I see them?" I ask and Chris gives me his phone. I look at the pictures and type in my phone number and send them to my phone. I don't care how creepy it seems, but these are going to be future wallpapers of mine! **

** "****I think I see what you mean by cuteness…..and send." I say, without realising I said the last part out loud, "These are proof pictures. My brother won't believe I made friends without picture proof." **

** "****How about next weekend I stay at your house?" Phil asks, with the begging puppy eyes and all around cute face. **

** "****Alright, same rules really. I should get your number so we can text when we're not at each other's houses." I suggest, Phil looks into my eyes and blushes after he finally calmed down. He grabs my phone, puts in his contact number and gives it back to me. Me -also being a person constantly on my phone- I typed in a cute message. **

**.**

**I hear my phone rawr, and I look at it and-**

**_To be Continued….._**

**Well, this story will continue! A big thanks to AccioPhandom for following, favoriting, and commenting on the last chapter! The picture of the Philachu adds more happiness and writing skill! So, please comment! If you do, I'll show what Dan texted to Phil. Remember, I need motivation to write, so please comment if Who knows? I wrote too much here. :( I'm evil I left a cliffhanger.**


	3. The god of thirst

"You're SO fun to hug! If I get cold at night, I might as well snuggle with you since you're so warm. " -Dan

Dan Howell will be the death of me. I was blushing so much, I didn't know I could blush this much. (/)

.

Phil is just TOO CUTE! I hug him again!

"Phil, so what do you say to that?" I ask, Phil just buries himself in my chest.

"I'd like that." Phil whispers. Now I hear the table go 'Awwwwww, that's just so adorable.'

"Dan what did you send to Phil to have him react like that? I'd very much like to see Pj react like that." Chris asked, I should've known.

"Look here and you'll see." I say as I show him my phone while still hugging Phil. Chris grabs my phone, reads the text and starts blushing himself.

"Yeah, that's seriously adorable." Pj says, since he's reading it as well and was blushing just as much as Chris is.

"Give me back my phone guys. If not I'll go and take Phil with me." I say and they immediately give the phone back.

"What did it say?" Dean asks and everyone else agrees while Phil, Chris and Pj are blushing.

"Phil, you're SO fun to hug! If I get cold tonight, I might as well snuggle with you since you're so warm and nice." I say cuddling up to Phil and everyone at the table is blushing, all of them except me. They all look at each other and start laughing.

"Wow, you must have really attached to Phil. Especially to say that without being embarrassed." Chris of all people said.

"I just have the horrible trait of jealousy to be strong. Plus, when I say something I mean, I say it with no intentions of being embarrassed or backing down." I say in my sassiest voice with the three finger snaps in a Z shape.

"That was a bit too good for your sassy girl impression. I know you said you had one, but how long have you been practicing that impression?" Phil asks.

"This is actually the second time I've ever done that impression. The first time was when I was sassing back to my mother. So I took the liberty to literally sass back. That was the same day I came out. My mother said no straight guy could ever pull that off, she's just like that, and she asked if I was gay. I just said yes. My Dad and little brother were in the room and my dad spit out his beer and Adrian just started laughing at the beer spitting factor. It was hilarious!" I reply.

"If there was a way I could've recorded that." Chris mumbles under his breath.

"Well, it seems very fitting to Dan, for as little time as I've known him. Though apparently a sassier gay guy then Cole. Lucas's twin brother." Phil replies, while everyone except Charlie and I is surprised.

"There's TWO of them?!" Everyone jumps half on the table with how shocking it is, some screaming and spitting out their drink to do as the rest have done. The only sane ones was Phil, Charlie and I's table.

"EVERYONE CALM YOUR TITS, BALLS AND TITBALLS! Honestly, I have no clue why that'd be so surprising!" I yell at the top of my lungs, after pushing Phil and Charlie behind me.

Everyone kinda snaps out of it and sits back down slowly realising how idiotic they were and sat back down.

"DAMN! YOU PEOPLE NEED TO BUY SOME MORE WATER WITH HOW THIRSTY YOU ARE!" Chris screams at all of them, while the entire table group here was laughing like they saw the day Dan came out to his parents. Pj even was laughing with us while trying to get Chris down. "STILL EVEN ALL OF THE GUYS REACTED LIKE THAT! EVERYONE HERE MUST EITHER BE GAY OR BISEXUAL AT THE LEAST! " That's when Phil grabbed Chris and shoved him under the table to protect him from the swarm of angry guys.

"Yep, you can pry to the god of thirst, other wise known as ME, TYLER OAKLY!" Tyler screams out.

"Calm your gay ass Tyler, at least until Troye shows up." The Guys said.

"Well, I hate to do this but, LUCAS!" Charlie yelled out, instantly bringing Lucas back and he walked up to the table.

"What's wrong Charlie? These guys threatening your friend?" Lucas says and starts laughing in an evil chuckle with a condescending 'I'm going to give you 5 seconds to run' kind of smirk, "Well, I guess they'd have to get through me first. So, do you want the easy way or the hard way?"

This seriously pissed them off and they decided to charge at Lucas.

"You chose the hard way, can't say I didn't warn you." Lucas said as he got out his phone and hit send. Everyone in the cafeteria's phones were ringing. It showed a bunch of very sad and embarrassing pictures of every guy who was about to punch him. They were very surprised and scared. "Next time you mess with my boyfriend or his friends, I'll point out all of your names and weaknesses and deepest darkest secrets. You might want to treat boyfriend with respect, along with his friends. If you don't there will be consequences."

"YES SIR!" They all said as they were running away.

"Thanks Lucas!," Charlie said while Lucas kissed his forehead, "We still going on our date?"

"I'd be sad if we weren't." Lucas said, and everyone was just staring at them.

"Damn it, well we lost Charlie for a while. Now, what do you guys want to do?" I ask, "I know I'll be with Phil, so find out what you guys are going to do." I grabbed Phil and ran to the back of the school in the flower garden that this school has. Of course being the klutz I am, I fell on top of Phil, and then…...


	4. The Queen of Sass and Author's apology

_Being the klutz I am, I fell on top of Phil and then…_

_._

Well, most would guess that we kiss, and they would be wrong. Hopefully for now. Though, when I went through the flowers, I didn't expect to see my other cousin Cole there just relaxing.

"Damn I know Lucas told me that you two had the fluff amount that could kill a person, but I thought that he was over exaggerating. I didn't expect him to barely scratch the surface." Cole said, while standing in front of where we landed.

"Cole, this is Dan. Dan this is Cole, the sassiest gay guy I have ever met and will ever meet, including you." I reply, as I roll my eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, sorry for walking in on you guys, but I do appreciate smelling roses, though I don't really appreciate a show with it." Cole said, only antagonizing Dan who is still on top of me…..great.

"If it was such a good show, then you should pay us." Dan said, only pissing my over protective cousin. Well isn't this great?

"Both of you calm down, Cole you are the sass and shade queen, Dan don't even try to mess with him. He will cut a person's throat out without beating an eye. Now, I believe I heard the lunch bell ring. Come on Dan, let's go to class and Cole calm down he really is a nice person and please no more sass offs." I scolded and both of them gave up and apologized to me and each other. Well that's a good sign at least.

I know I haven't updated in a LONG TIME! Sorry, the drama llamas are too dramatic and left me thinking for a long time to the point of no return. Well, I eventually did. Sorry for not updating and having the one update be short. AND to AccioFandom, as much as drama llamas got me the thing that seriously took my time was HOMESTUCK, I started reading it again…...I got way too pulled into the story. For those of you who don't know what it is:

LET ME TELL YOU  
>ABOUT HOMESTUCK!<p>

_Sorry, had to. if you're wondering what is just PM me and I'll tell you. DIRK STRIDER WAS HERE! Damn it Dirk...shhhhhh! The fangirls can't know about you yet. _


End file.
